User blog:The Bespectacled Guy/BRBH 7: Thomas Becket VS Thomas the Tank Engine MEANINGS
Link to the actual battle Thomas Becket: Whose idea was it to paint a face on a train? (Becket questions how TtTE was created in the first place, characterizing him as nothing more than a train with a face painted on.) Raise generations to be mentally insane? (He goes on to suggest that those raised watching TtTE's shows have gone mad in later life due to their bizarre nature.) Your no-budget show is flat and mundane, (The various episodes of TtTE's shows typically feature content revolving around the transport of goods and problems on railway lines, something Becket describes as boring to watch.) I'm a high-class priest with a king-size brain! (Becket compares TtTE's success to his own, mentioning that he is a powerful and highly intelligent figure.) You've lost track of your mind if you're messing with me, (Becket suggests that TtTE is insane to challenge him. "Losing track" is also a play on words, referring to train tracks.) I'm the OG MC Archbishop of Canterbury! (He describes himself as OG (original gangsta), an MC (rapper), and mentions his job title, the Archbishop of Canterbury, which is the most senior position in the English church.) I'm at the top, the world is my see! (A priest's "see" is the area they preside over as religious leader. Becket claims that he is so successful, he controls the entire world.) You're The Little Engine That Could never beat me! ("The Little Engine That Could" is a 1930 childrens' book by Watty Piper describing the value of hard work and perseverance. Unrelated to the stories of TtTE, it tells the tale of a train engine that is forced to take on a greater load than it is used to and drive it up a steep mountain. Against all the odds, the train succeeds, and is praised for its hard work. Becket uses the story to tell TtTE that, conversely, TtTE will not succeed in overcoming his own challenge of beating Becket.) Thomas the Tank Engine: This crazy Catholic's trying to cross me with his rapping? (TtTE questions why Becket is bothering to fight against him at all. "Cross me" is another play on words, referring to a level crossing, or railroad crossing as they are sometimes known.) The fact you're stepping to me proves Accidents Can Happen! (He goes on to suggest that Becket's decision was a bad one, or an accident. "Accidents Can Happen" is also the name of a song made for TtTE's show.) Your murder's what you're known for today, (Becket is primarily remembered today for being brutally murdered by a group of knights in his own cathedral.) But you had that mess coming anyway! (TtTE accuses Becket of bringing his problems onto himself, and alludes to the messy state of his body following the attack.) You're pompous and self-righteous, a pampered priest, (TtTE accuses Becket of many negative traits, such as living a luxurious lifestyle while he was still a priest, and being an overly self-important figure.) Avaricious and malicious, and full of conceit! (He also considers Becket to be greedy and wicked. It's certainly true that in a 2006 poll taken by BBC History magazine to find the person generally considered the "worst Briton" of all time, Becket was ranked second behind Jack the Ripper, although many disputed that verdict.) You fought the king and ended up in a pile of gore, (Becket's murder came as a direct result of fighting with the king, Henry II. After hearing that Becket had excommunicated some priests over a fairly petty dispute following his return from exile in France, Henry was full of rage and yelled "Who will rid me of this troublesome priest?" He and Becket were normally good friends, and he did not actually intend for his words to be taken literally, but nevertheless four knights who were near Henry at the time decided to take matters into their own hands and kill Becket.) I'll splatter you like your brains all over the floor! (Once the four knights had entered the cathedral and argued with Thomas, they rushed at him with their swords drawn, cutting the top of his head off and spilling his brains on the floor of the cathedral. TtTE refers to this, stating that he will "splatter" Becket, a term used to mean pinning someone down in a battle, but also making reference to the spreading of Becket's brains.) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts